Sanity is Overrated
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack has been emotionally scared because of his fathers abuse, but after therapy Jack has been able to control his emotions, but when two seniors beat him and slam Jacks head off a concrete wall, Jack finds himself angry and battle hardened just as his father left him.
1. Loosing Control

Jack Darby, friend to the autobots, and trusted leader of the matrix, walked through the halls of hell also known as high school. He was harassed, teased, beat, and pushed in the very hallway he walked in.

Jack walked to his locker to find Vince waiting for him. Vince was at the top of the food chain but also the most meanest kids in school. He was leaning against Jacks locker talking to some of his friends so his back was turned to Jack. Jack sighed and tried to open his locker but Vince was to heavy. Vince didn't even notice or at least chose not to.

"I need to put my books away Vince so can you please get out of the way." Jack tried to say as nicely as possible. Vince turned around to stare at Jack. Vince was about three inches taller than Jack not to mention stronger so Jack was no match for Vince although there is more to Jack than meets the eye.

"What ya going to do about it if I don't?" Vince asked in an almost threatening Jack to say something. Jack was about to respond when the bell rang for last period. Gym. Jack hated gym, but loved it because his two best friends were in it. Miko and Raf. Raf was only twelve but skipped a couple of grades because he was so smart. Miko was fifteen almost sixteen and was in the same grade as Jack. But what Jack liked most about them is that they were the only civilians that knew about the autobots existence and they were the only people that cared about him.

Vince pushed Jack into his locker and left for his last period while Jack put his books away and took out his gym clothes. He left to the boys locker room to change into his clothes. He opened the door and everything smelt like sweat and steam. Jack went to his locker and took of his shirt. He wasn't the most muscular man you've ever seen but he was defiantly not just skin and bones. Jack didn't like his friends knowing how ripped he is because they would ask where he d=got all that muscle, and the last thing Jack wants is everybody knowing his only well kept secret.

Jack put on his blue Jasper high school t-shirt on and then his grey basketball shorts that went a little past his knees. He was in the middle of tying his gym shoes when he heard a small voice saying _give it back _and _hey that_'s _mine_. Jack finished tying his shoe and then went to go see what was going on. He then saw Raf jumping up and down because two seniors stole his glasses and had held them up above his head so Raf couldn't reach them. Raf was rather small for his age and obviously hadn't hit his growth spurt yet.

Jack ran to go help his friend. He grabbed the glasses when the bullies didn't see him coming. He then gave them to Raf told them to back off.

The bullies snorted and pushed Jack up against a wall. "Jack!" Raf said in worried as he tried to go help his friend, but the other senior was holding him. The senior holding Jack punched him in the face then in the gut. He then left Jack to fall on his hands and knees clutching his stomach. with his left hand and holding himself up with his right. "You willing to take a beating for glasses over there?" Jack looked up at the senior and said in between breaths, "Do...your...worst." Jack was kicked in the gut several times and then the senior accidentally kicked Jack as hard as he could in the face letting his head smash against the concrete wall with bone crushing power. There was a large crack and blood trickled from his lips, nose, and back of his head.

The senior, realizing what he just did ran out of the locker room. The other one threw Raf on the ground and ran as well. Raf looked at his fallen friend and shook him wildly. When Jack didn't respond, Raf ran out of the locker room and to the gym.

"Raf! Your late!" The couch said in a hollering voice.

"Jack! Two seniors ran in and beat him up. They slammed his head against the wall and he won't wake up or move!" Raf said on the verge of crying. The coach ran from the gym Raf following and into the locker room. The coach picked Jack up and ran him to the nurses office with Raf and now Miko following. The nurse called 911 and Jack was rushed to the hospital with in seconds


	2. Angry

As Jack woke up he felt like he wanted to punch something. He was mad. Really mad. All he wanted to do was strangle his father. Wait his father? His father left years ago, and he had already recovered from the trauma he had caused. Why want to kill him now?

As Jack opened his eyes, he saw his mom, June Darby, and Arcee in her holoform, Jack's partner, on either side of his bed. The others were standing, or leaning against a wall. The other autobots, Bulkhead, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet, were also there in their holoforms.

The minute Ratchet saw Jacks eyes open he smiled.

"Jack how are you feeling?" Ratchet said in his usual concerned voice.

"Like I want to strangle someone." Jack said as he sat up and rubbed his temple, closing his eyes. Everyone was surprised at this comment.

"Jack, why would you want to do that partner?" Arcee said, not worrying about Jack, because he was already sitting up. Jack had been changed out of his gym clothes and into blue hospital pajamas. His shirt color went down to his chest, and his pants were loose.

"Because I'm pissed." Now even Arcee was shocked at Jacks temper. Jack blinked a couple of times, then reached for the end of the bed to where the clip board of Jacks stats were. Jack took the clip board, looking over his stats.

"Level 3 concussion, broken nose, two lower ribs fractured..." Jack mumbled as he read on, but then something caught his eye that made him yell. "Mental Trauma caused by unknown source! Well that would explain why I want to kill those bastards that nearly killed me!" Everybody jumped at Jacks response to his trauma. Arcee grabbed the clipboard from Jacks hands.

"Let me see that! That can't be right! Where in the name of Primus would Jack get mental trauma!" Arcee yelled slapping the clip board with one hand while staring at everybody else.

"His father." June said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mom, shut up." Jack said rubbing his temple.

"Jacks father, my husband, came home drunk everyday. He would abuse Jack and I. One day when Jack was 13, he was going to hit me over the head with a bottle, and Jack fought him. After Jack won, he ran off and we haven't seen him since."

"Mom, please don't tell the rest and shut up!" Jack got out of his bed and left the room.

_**Sorry about the Posting chapter twice thing. Still learning how to use this website. Any who, I am going to weave Optimus Prime into to the story, I just don't know how yet. Any suggestions? Please comment! **_


	3. Dealing

Jack had gotten dressed and was standing at the main desk, signing out of the hospital. Jack took the clipboard and sat down. He answered the questions such as, sign your name hear, who is your mother, when were you born, and so on. Jack scanned over the sheet to see if had missed anything. He saw one last question that made him stop dead.

Who was your father? Jack gripped the clipboard tighter. He took his pencil and slowly wrote, Jason Darby. Jack got up and handed the clipboard to the nurse at the front desk.

"Thank you." she said while smiling.

"Welcome." Jack replied as bitter as he possibly could. He walked outside and it was pouring, drenching his black t-shirt and pants. He saw the autobots in vehicle mode. He walked up to them. He sighed and looked at the ground. Miko came running out the doors of the hospital. He hugged Jack tightly and smiled. Raf looked at him and started to cry. Jack bent down next to him. He brought his head up to look at him.

"Jack I...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"What the hell are you talking about, that's just a large pile of scrap metal. This isn't your fault Raf. I've had this trauma for years. Your not the one that gave it to me. Do understand?" Raf nodded. Then the unexpected happened. Jack was lifted up in the air and punched in the face. Jack hit the concrete but scrambled to his feet. What Jack saw was a dark figure that was had glowing red eyes.

"Miss me Jack?" He said in an almost mocking tone. Jack clenched his teeth and got into fighting stance. His eyes glowed bright as his eyes changed from his normal blue to a dark red.

"Dad." Jack said threw clenched teeth. Jack ran forward and punched him in the gut. His father blocked it and he was thrown to the ground.

"Now Jack that's no way to teach your old man. I thought I raised you better." He said mocking Jack. Jack swung his legs underneath his fathers, making him go crashing to the ground. The bots holoforms and June ran outside and saw the fight. The man got on top of Jack punching him in the face. June immediately recognized him.

"Jason! Leave him alone!" June yelled as she ran up to him grabbing his color and dragging him off Jack. He swung around and punched June in the face making her fall back knocked out cold. The bots ran to help Jack but a few foot soldiers held them down.

Jack jumped up and tackled his father.

"I remember the first day I taught you how to fight. You were five."

"I remember how you wouldn't shut up!" Jack said punching his father in his face then upper cutting him in the gut. Jason put Jack in an arm bar not allowing him to move. Jack cried out in pain as Jason punched him in the gut. Then Jacks body began to steam. He was on all fours painting and slamming his fists on the ground.

"Jack!" Arcee screamed. A foot soldier walked up to him with a pistol pointed directly at his head.

"Any last words kid?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah." Jack grabbed his wrist with bone crushing might. "Go to hell." The soldier dropped his gun and Jack took it and shot him in the head. He pointed it at the other soldiers holding the bots and shot them in the head as well. He then pointed the gun at Jason. His father laughed.

"Oh Jack. I thought I had told you how to use a gun. That type of pistol only has 6 bullets."

"Who said anything about killing." Jack then head butted his father with the handle of the gun and watched him cry in pain. He told the remaining soldiers to retreat, they then ran into the fog.

Jack painted. He looked at his bloody hands then at the gun. He dropped it. He looked at Miko and Raf, they looked scared. He looked at the bots. Arcee was staring at him with shock and sadness. The others were just shocked. Optimus looked disappointed and sad. Jack clenched his fists and ran. Police soon showed up at the seen. The bots, Miko, Raf, and June were already gone and surprisingly nobody else saw what happened.

As the bots were driving back in the harsh weather they all looked for Jack. They never found him. It was more than obvious to the bots that he didn't want to be found.


	4. Found

Jack has been missing for about two weeks now. Arcee has been worried sick but Optimus is really the only one still looking for him. Optimus felt like Jack was a son to him, and seeing what his real father did to him, he felt like something in him died. It was 11:00 at night and Optimus was looking everywhere with his high beams on in vehicle mode.

Then Optimus heard a crash and what sounded like crying from behind an ally way. Optimus parked and turned on his holoform. He slowly walked towards the sound. When he turned the corner he saw a dark figure in a black hood. leaning against the wall with his knees pulled in tight to him.

"Jack?" The figure looked up and then put his head back down.

"Optimus I...I'm so sorry, I killed someone Optimus. I...I..." Jack started to cry again. "My dad's back and he ain't going to stop at nothing until either my family or me is killed. I don't want to die so he's going to have to." Jack stood up with his hands in his pockets and started walk away. When he passed Optimus, he grabbed his arm sharply.

"Jackson Darby. You have a family, that can help you. If you choose to run away and not be apart of this, then they can't help. Do you understand me Jackson? On cybertron, Alpha Trion told me that if I ever needed help he would give it to me even in the darkest of hours. I'm going to say the same thing to you." Jack stared at Optimus. He then hugged him. Optimus hugged back.

"Thank you Optimus." Optimus smiled and helped Jack into his truck. Optimuses holoform sizzled off and his vehicle mode took over. When they arrived at base everybody was there waiting for Optimus to return, even the kids. Bee, Raf, Miko, and Bulk were all racing with miniature toy cars while there guardians cheered them on. As Optimus rolled into base and transformed, nobody noticed Jack sitting in his hand, asleep.

"Ratchet, set up a human berth."

"Why is that." Optimus gave his rare smile and showed him Jack. He was sitting cross legged with his arm holding his head up and barley awake. Ratchet smiled went to go set one up. Arcee walked over to Jack and smiled. Jack opened his eyes a slit and said sleepily,"Hey Cee." "Hey partner."

Ratchet took Jack and set him on the berth. Bulk and Bee looked at there guardians.

"Yeah, yeah, we should get some rest to we know." Miko said walking over to the human living area. And puling some covers over her when she was on the couch. Raf took the chair but that was only because he could fit in it even if he was lying down.

The first kid to wake up was Raf he woke up at eight then Miko who woke up at ten then Jack who woke up at eleven. Miko ran to Jack when he was up and hugged him, Jack hugged her back. Then Raf ran over, jumped up and also hugged Jack. Arcee walked over to Jack.

"Hey partner, want to go for a ride?"

"You know I do Cee." Jack said walking over to grab his helmet. Then the alarms went off and Ratchet went to go see what the fuss was about.

"Optimus, there is decepticon activity at a energon mine!" Optimus walked to the ground bridge.

"Autobots...Roll Out!" Arcee looked at Jack.

"Sorry hotshot. Next time?" Jack nodded and watched as he walked through the ground bridge with Miko following. Jack sighed and ran after her. The ground bridge then closed.

The minute they exited the ground bridge the gunfire started. Jack pushed Miko to safety. After a while Megatron came with a small army. The bots fought well but in the end they were surrounded. Jack started to feel anger. He stood up and ran towards them.

"Hey over here! If you want them your going to have to go through me!" Megatron smiled and pointed his gun at Jack.

"Oh scrap!" He yelled turning and running. Megatron fired several shots at him. One exploded right behind his feet sending Jack twenty feet in the air. Jack hit the ground with fire surrounding him.

"Jack!" Arcee screamed. Soon the fire spread engulfing Jack in the flames. The bots stared in horror and all Miko could do was watch the smoke dance around the flames. Jack.

Optimus started firing at the cons. The others joining him. Soon the other cons retreated and the bots ran towards Jack. Optimus put out the fire but there was no sine of Jack. The bots looked at each other.


	5. Future

The bots looked around for Jack but couldn't find him. Miko screamed then pointed to the cliff. Jack was being punched by his father' s right hand man. He was winning. Optimus and Arcee was about to jump to save him but they were interrupted by gunfire being shot at them.

"The names Carter and I pulled you out of those flames for a reason Jack. I wanted to show you what happens when you disobey your father." Carter punched Jack in the face and Jack hit the ground. He spat out blood and then got back on his feet and charged at his father's right hand man. Carter dodged Jacks attack and kneed him in the gut. Jack leaned over coughing up blood.

"Come on Jack. Where's your so called fight you showed me last time?" Carter said as he lifted Jack up and punched him in the face once more. Jack fell back on the ground. Carter picked Jack up and held him over the cliff with one arm.

"Any last words Jack?"

"I got your gun." He said through breaths. (Got it from Star trek and I liked it) There was a loud bang and Carter looked surprised. He dropped Jack and Jack grabbed on to the edge and watched as Carter fell off the cliff. Jack climbed to the bottom where there were gun shots and explosions. Jack took a dead soldiers grenade, pulled the pin and through it. He then started shooting shot after shot. Jack then saw Miko about to be shot. Jack ran and tackled the man who was going to kill her. Jack killed the man by shooting him in the head. He then saw a grenade coming there way. Jack grabbed Miko and pulled her behind a rock, covering her so she wouldn't get hurt. A ground bridge appeared and the bots went through.

Jack grabbed Miko and threw her over his shoulder and then dived through the bridge before it closed. Jack hit metal floor and was painting as he rolled over to his back. He watched the ceiling. He survived. He survived Carter. He killed Carter.

"I'm alive. I'm alive! Whoo hoo!" Miko yelled as she jumped up. Bulkhead picked her up and she hugged his thumb. Jack was still laying on the cold metal floor.

"Jack are you okay?" Arcee asked as she walked forward kneeling next to him.

"Oh yeah Cee. I just nearly got blown up by Megatron then had my ass kicked by my dads flying monkey, then nearly got thrown off a cliff, so I'm just swell!" Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack I should probably check your..." Ratchet was cut off by Jack who was actually steaming.

"Don't say it Ratchet, just don't!" Jack got up and walked away. He leaned against a wall then slid down it. He let his head fall and his arms were resting on his knees. He started to cry silently.

"My father wont rest until you are me is dead. He doesn't care who he kills are who he hurts as long as he gets the job done. I can't let you get hurt I have to do this on my own!" Jack said and everybody took in his words.

Jack got up and walked over to Optimus.

"I can't be apart of Team Prime any more. You have your war and I have mine. And I won't let you or your team loose there lives because of me." Jack took the Matrix of Leadership out of his shirt. It was on a silver chain. Jack looked at it and handed it to Optimus who Keeled down in front of Jack.

"Jackson, you have made the decisions of a prime at only age 16. You are truly the wearer of the Matrix and nothing can change that."

"How about killing innocent men that are only following orders." Jack dropped the matrix and walked out of the base for the last time. Optimus picked up the Matrix and put it in his spark chamber. He stood up and watched Jack leave. He looked down in sadness. Arcee fell to her knees, even if Jack wasn't dead she knew she still lost a third partner. Miko and Raf cried while June hugged Fowler. Ratchet closed his eyes and looked away. Bee beeped and his wings fell. Bulkhead tried to stay strong but was still sad. There closest ally, there strongest friend had just left for good.

**5 years later**

Raf sat on the couch looking at possible colleges, Miko had chosen not to go and join the army. She had a tan shirt sleeve shirt on which was tucked into to camo pants and green army boots. Fowler hanged around base more often and June was now a Doctor and was at base when ever she could be. Arcee had sulked for the first several months then befriended Smokescreen Team Primes new recruit. Smokescreen was Arcee's new partner and was always trying to show off. Other than that everything was the same. There were a lot of pictures of Jack though and Arcee would always tell Smokescreen story's of him.

Arcee, Smokescreen, Optimus, and Bulkhead were all in the training room watching Arcee and Smokescreen fight. Arcee was winning as usual finally she brought him down.

"That's another win for me Smokey." She said walking off the platform and letting Optimus and Bulkhead go. The day continued slowly. Soon Miko and Fowler left. It was Miko's birthday a few days ago and since Fowler missed it he promised her he would take her to get her first drink, so they left to go do that. When they got to the public bar they sat at the booth. Fowler got a bowler maker and Miko got a bud light. When it was time to pay Fowler reached for his wallet but there was nothing there.

"Dammit! Someone must have stolen my wallet!" He said looking around for it. Then a man in his early twenties leaned over. He wore a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and army boots. He wore sun glasses and a black hat that was folded up to reveal a red and brown wolf. He had a ruff beard that was barley there and the little hair that was showing was jet black with died red streaks. You could see a gun strapped to the side of his leg.

"Please, allow me." he said in a deep gruff voice.

"Thank you...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Fowler said taking the money and handing it to the bartender.

"Call me Wolf."

"What's your real name?" Miko asked a little tipsy. He smiled and, got up and payed. He shoved his hands in his pockets. Miko got up and followed him out, Fowler followed her.

"Hey, you didn't answer me!" She said stepping in front of him, while taking a picture of him on her phone. He smiled again and kept on walking. He then mounted a red motorcycle that looked like Arcee's vehicle mode. Then young man took off his sun glasses and put on a red helmet.

"Jack Darby." He then started his engine and drove away. Fowler and Miko looked at each other.

"I call telling Arcee!" She said they then ran back to Fowlers jeep. When they arrived back at base Raf and Bee were racing and Arcee and Smokescreen were just talking.

"Okay everybody listen up!"

"Oh great she's drunk." Arcee said.

"For your information Arcee I am Tipsy not drunk. Any way guess who I saw at the bar!" They all shrugged there shoulders.

"Jack Darby!" Arcee gasped and everybody was silent.

"Fowler is this true?" Bulkhead gasped.

"I saw the kid with my own eyes though he doesn't look like he used to or sound the same. Miko got a picture of him though." Miko then sent it to Raf's Computer and he enlarged it on the big screen. Everybody looked at the picture.

"That does not look like Jack." Arcee said.

"Maybe it is. I can now look up his file." He started typing, soon a lot of pictures of the same guy with out his sunglasses on showed up.

"It's Jack alright. It says he specializes in long range weaponry, hand to hand combat, and hacking. He has a history of street racing, alcohol, and street fights. He was signed with the Autobots until he quite the team due to unknown reasons. He now goes by the name Wolf Runner." Everybody jumped back due to proximity alarms. They all looked at a red motorcycle getting closer to the base.

"That's him!" Ratchet opened the gates and a motorcycle came zooming in leaving tire marks. It finally came to a stop and the man took off his helmet.

"Who's the new guy? You already replaced me?" Everybody stared in shock as the young man known as Wolf Runner or Jack Darby leaned against his motorcycle and stared at the blue and white bot.

"Jack right? The team has told me a lot about you but I never got to meet you in person." Smokescreen said.

"Uh hu. What did you guys say about me, I mean I wasn't that great of a guy. A normal sixteen year old."

"Only the good stuff." Bulkhead said smiling.

"So Jack why did you come back?" Arcee asked a little pissed.

"I'm not staying, I just needed your computers because I shot my dad with a tracking signal and I can track him on here." Jack said running up to the computers and was about to start typing when he was yanked around by June who then punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"Okay. That felt good."


	6. Wow

June rubbed her knuckles as she passed around the room. Ever since Jacks trauma incident, she hasn't been the same. She's been more though and less protective. Ratchet tried to calm her down while Jack started to wake up. He was in the same position he was in when June had punched him. Ratchet had to literately grab June so she wouldn't hit him again as Jack stood up.

"Dang Mom. You really pack a good punch don't you?" Jack said while rubbing his jaw. Miko ran over and hugged Jack as tight as she could. Jack hugged back. Raf ran over as well and hugged him.

"Raf! You grew like two feet!" Jack yelled while comparing his height with Raf's. Optimus walked over to where they were all standing.

"Jack. It has been a while since you have returned to base. I need to ask what you have been doing for the past years?" Jack winced.

"Well you know. Drinking, Racing, and other things I'd rather not say." Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ratchet pipped in.

"Jack, we have read your file, we would like to know the status of your father." Jack sighed in relief.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to explain to you that I'm a drug dealer." Jack almost laughed but then he looked at the others reactions. "What? You said you read my file." Jack said.

"Jack it didn't say you were a fucking drug dealer!" Fowler yelled.

"Oh scrap! Look its not for the reason you think it is. I had to find someway to track my father and since he has found a liking in drugs recently, I decided to open a stand and wait for my father. He did finally show up and I shot him in the arm with a tracking devise. I do not have the technology to track that devise but luckily you do. Look guys I'm still a good guy. I hate living the way I am but I don't have anything else to do then keep on running and hiding in the shadows. Do you have any idea the pain I've been through? My dad captured me once and tortured me like it was the end of the world. He drove me mad! I have been hiding for two years and now I've finally come out of that hole and tracked him down. I just need your help!" Jack looked at their expressions and realized he wasn't getting any where. "Do you want me to show you what he did to me!" Jack took off his shirt to reveal a large amount of scars caused by knifes, bullets, and burns. Jack had a silver chain with a silver cross dangling off of it.

"This is what I have been doing for the past five years. I have been fighting for my life. This is why I left you. Because I would have to fight for you too. I couldn't that. Even Optimus isn't that strong." Jack put his shirt back on and walked towards his motorcycle. "I changed my name because Jack Darby died along time ago." Jack put on his helmet and left the base.

"Ratchet prepare the ground bridge. The Jack we used to know may have died but no matter what we will fight for him and stand by him no matter the cost. We lost Jack once I will not lose him again. Autobots roll out!" And just like that they drove through the bridge, with Miko, Raf, June, Fowler, and even Ratchet with them. When they entered their destination they were on a highway. They noticed Jack just up ahead and drove up and surrounded him. Jack looked at them all and you could see through his helmet he was smiling. He saluted Optimus and drove off road. The team followed him. Jack slid to a stop and took off his helmet. He walked toward the cliff edge. There wasn't another side just the desert. He stopped at the edge and looked down.

"Long down." The bots transformed and walked towards Jack. Jack looked at the team and smiled.

"I insist I go first." Jack then turned around and jumped off the cliff side. He then clenched to his side and pulled out. On his arms were now strong fabric allowing him to glide through the desert. The bots looked at Jack as he soared through the sky. He then got low enough to the ground were he could land. He keeled on the ground and waved the bots over. One by one the bots jumped and drove over to Jack. Jack was looking at the sun. He was watching it set. Wind blew and Jack smiled.

"I didn't bring you here to catch or kill my dad. I brought you here to see everything that's still out there. At this same time, this same month and day, we all stood here looking at the sunset. We watched as it loward over the mountains. I remember Miko said wow. Just wow. That was it. And now I couldn't find a better word. Just because I left angry and sad and didn't get a chance to say goodbye, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy these moments that most. Just because I ruined my life, doesn't mean you have to ruin yours. This will be my final goodbye. I lied about the whole tracking down my father and drug dealer stuff. I killed my father just after I escaped from his little prison cell. I will come back if you call but other than that, I won't see you. You are my family. You are my greatest success and I am your worst failure. I just wish I could Have done more than what I have been doing." Optimus keeled down next to Jack and smiled.

"Jackson. You are far from our worst failure. You are our greatest success." The humans smiled and Jack stood up and looked at Optimus. His spark chamber opened to reveal the matrix of leader ship.

"Jackson Darby, have I never seen such a worthy autobot. By the power bestowed upon me, by the 13, you have been found worthy by the all spark, and the matrix of leader ship of being the 14 prime and the 1 human to be granted such an honor. Rise Octavian Prime." Jack reached for the matrix and just as his finger touch it the matrix slowly dissapeared and cascaded Jacks chest in armor that resembled the pattern of the matrix. Jack looked at Optimus and smiled a strong smile one the autobots have not seen in 5 years. They saw a new leader strong of heart and willing to put any thing in front of himself.

Jack Darby the fourteenth prime and the first human prime said one word. "Wow."


End file.
